The explosive growth of the Internet as a publication and interactive communication platform has created an electronic environment that is changing the way business is transacted and the way entertainment is perceived. As the Internet becomes increasingly accessible around the world, communications among users increase exponentially and efficient navigation of the information becomes essential.
Several attempts have been made to facilitate such efficient navigation of the Internet, namely to provide some degree of customization for easy interaction and navigation. Existing web portals enable such customized applications, but only appear to customize such applications based on the purchasing history of users (e.g., Amazon.com) or when users take specific and elaborate step-by-step actions to personalize their experience (e.g., my.yahoo.com). However, there is a need for an elaborate and sophisticated system and method to facilitate systematic personalization of applications without significant user input.